


Time And Again

by QuickWit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickWit/pseuds/QuickWit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World's change, but they remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Again

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word drabble. I've decided to forego 'frak' in this, as I think it is unique to the Colonies.

_‘All of this has happened before ...'_  
  
History repeats, changed but the same. Time loops over itself.   
  
A different time, a different place. They fill different roles, but never with each other. It is always the same with the two of them, again and again and again. Of all that shifts and shuffles, what they are, what they become, remains constant.   
  
History repeats. Time loops.  
  
Sometimes she uses the guns and he uses the words. Sometimes she is his wife, sometimes she is his mistress. Once, she was nobody and he was a god. Again and they were meaningless to the world, but everything to each other. Sometimes he is merely her lover, her hand, her guide, her companion. Other times, he is the most important person in her world.   
  
Sometimes he dies. Sometimes they both live. Once, she killed him.   
  
He is a priest. She is a queen. She rules an army; he listens as she confesses her sins and washes the blood off her hands when she’s done. He paves the way into heaven for her and they make love on the altar. He muffles her screams with his palm so God won’t hear.   
  
It ends. Time resets. It’s different, but it’s not.  
  
Twice, they are on opposite sides of the battle and their love is forbidden. One of these is the only time he takes her life with his own hand. She sees it coming, smiles gently at him, kisses him, gasps as he drives the dagger into her stomach. She forgives him with her last breath and he sobs over her body.  
  
Back to the beginning. Over and again on fresh worlds in different lives.  
  
One time, she is his favourite slave. She hates him and she loves him and he doesn’t care either way. He fucks her on his decedent antique table and  _makes_  her enjoy it. Even as she fights him, she’s biting her lip so hard it bleeds so he doesn’t hear her moan. She slaps him hard when she comes; he grins and roars into her skin, leaving a bite mark that will scar her skin.  
  
It starts again. He leads them, she leads them. It is usually at least one of them. It is often both.  
  
Several times, they work together, equal in their standing, and save entire species’. Bombs fall and they take their people and flee, searching for the promised land. Four years of death and fear and tears and pain disguise an ignorant courtship. She dies. He follows.  
  
Merely a blip in their eternity, but they are unaware. It is all new: they meet for the first time, they fall in love, they die over and over. They ache together and break together. They make love a million times. They fuck a million more. Time again and time again. From the beginning.  
  
Time loops. It changes. They do not. They come together, they fall apart, and the world begins anew.   
  
 _‘... and all of this will happen again.’_


End file.
